Cryogenic fluids may be used on-board aircraft, trains, ships, motor vehicles, or other applications that limit the size or weight of a system utilizing cryogenic fluids. For example, some aircraft engines are configured to use natural gas as fuel. The natural gas may be stored on-board the aircraft as liquid natural gas (LNG), which is a cryogenic fluid. Cryogenic fluids may be stored on-board aircraft within a cryogenic tank that holds a volume of the cryogenic fluid. After a cryogenic tank is filled with LNG, the tank may be exposed to higher temperatures. As ambient temperature increases, LNG within the tank may evaporate as a boil-off gas, creating increasing pressure within the cryogenic tank.
Thus, to combat the increasing pressure within the cryogenic tank, the boil-off gas may be released from the tank, for example, through a valve. In some systems, the boil-off gas may be vented directly to the atmosphere. However, venting the boil-off gas to the atmosphere has drawbacks and undesirable effects.